ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoma
How Shoma joined the Tourney In Rival Schools: United By Fate, Shoma searches for the people responsible for injuring his older brother and fellow baseball player, Shuichi, and joins Natsu and Roberto when he finds they are doing similar investigations. Though his fate varies on the characters selected in the game, Nagare's ending in Nekketsu Seisyun Nikki 2 reveals that Shoma is captured and brainwashed by Justice High School before being freed by Nagare. In his individual ending shows that he, Natsu and Roberto visits Shuichi in the infirmary who notices his brother's strange feeling towards Natsu. He refers Natsu as Shoma's "girlfriend", causing the latter to blush in embarrassment as he and Roberto leaves the infirmary. In Project Justice, Shoma ends up befriending Momo after she is the apparent victim of an attack by "Batsu". However, Momo's insistence that he help her separates him from his friends Natsu and Roberto. After helping her in a number of scuffles, Shoma is betrayed by Momo and finds out she used him to help cause confusion among the various schools. He eventually reunites and reconciles with his friends. After Hyo's defeat and his death, Shoma wanted to talk with Natsu privately only to be hugged by Momo (who has developed a real crush on him), much to Natsu's chagrin who angrily wants to expel her from Gorin for her actions. Both Roberto and Nagare are talking about the love triangle between the three. After the incident involving Kurow Kirishima, Shoma learns his brother has been hospitalized from gun-like wounds. After analyzing the bullets, Shoma learned they came from Jushiro Sakaki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Shoma holds a baseball in his left hand. After the announcer calls his name Shoma throws the ball up and hits it with his baseball bat. It clears to show Shoma up close and saying "Going out of the park." Special Moves Super Fast Ball (Neutral) Shoma does a baseball pitch with infinite range. From afar, this can easily be avoided by sidestepping, and has poor recovery delay. This is also usable in the air for keeping approaching opponents at bay. Shoma, however, is vulnerable to counterattack while landing after doing the aerial version. Batting Rotation (Side) Shoma spins while swinging his baseball bat, dealing two hits of damage. Startup is fast, but not the recovery delay. Niagara Drop (Up) Shoma jumps forward a little, then stomps perpendicularly downwards. Fishing Smash (Down) Shoma thrusts his baseball bat at waist-level, and if it connects, he raises the bat together with the latter, then throws the opponent in the opposite direction and to some 'invisible' obstacle in the air, which some speculate to be the 'camera'. Dividing Magical Ball (Hyper Smash) Shoma pulls out a baseball and flashes it then throws it, giving the illusion of multiple balls around it, rapidly hitting the opponent. Homerun Hitter (Final Smash) Shoma swings his baseball bat for a homerun, setting the opponent aflame while sending him/her flying. Victory Animations #Shoma holds his baseball bat near the ground saying "Ooh! That was so close, I won't retire after this!" #Shoma rubs the back of his head saying "Just wait until I go pro!" #Shoma takes his baseball bat out of his back and holds it out then says "I'm going to make it all the way!" On-Screen Appearance Shoma walks in readying his baseball bat and says "Let's play ball!" Trivia *Shoma's rival is an anti-shogunate loyalist samurai named Jushiro Sakaki. *Shoma Sawamura shares his English voice actor with Olimar, Tyrantrum, Rikuo, Rando, Sanji and Future Trunks. *Shoma Sawamura shares his Japanese voice actor with Spider-Man, Jon Talbain, Blanka, Rikuo, Keiji Maeda, Strider Hiryu and Lang Rangler. *Shoma Sawamura shares his French voice actor with Dunsparce, Giant-Man, King Lion and Takeshi Yamamoto. *Shoma Sawamura shares his German voice actor with Jing, Giorno Giovanna, David and Tumble. *Shoma Sawamura shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Cooler, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes) and Hilmes. *Shoma Sawamura shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Rival Schools characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters